Shotgun Rider
by lao1993
Summary: She thought her ex-husband was dead and buried but what she doesn't know is that he was actually very much alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you decided to stay in your hometown and marry your high school sweetheart? Would you be living in a two-story house with a white-pickets fence, watching as your kids rode their bikes up and down the streets? Or would you be living in a two-story house with patchy pieces of grass and constantly waiting for your husband to show his face so you know he's still alive? Well, if you chose the second option then you and I have a few things in common. That was the exact life I used to live. I would be home from morning until night waiting for my husband to walk through those doors just so I could have some closure and know that he was still in one piece. I guess when it got the point that he rarely ever came home or when the danger became too much to handle was when I decided that I was over the whole situation. I didn't even bother filing divorce papers or anything like that because I knew it would just be a waste of money. He wouldn't bother to fill them out or even read them for that matter. So when I knew that he wasn't coming home for the fifth time in a row was when I made my exit. The last thing I remember looking at was the clock that read 2:16 in the morning and the picture of the two of us on our wedding day sitting right beside it. I was tempted to take the picture but it would be like salt rubbing into a painful wound. Luckily we didn't have any children or even a pet to fight over so that made it even easier to just up and leave. My entire life basically revolved around this one guy and now I was leaving to enter a world I was so unfamiliar with. I didn't have any friends besides the ones we shared mutually. I didn't have a job because it was forbidden for 'old ladies' to work. And the only place i've ever know held so much pain that I needed to get far away from it. I didn't know where I was going exactly but it had to be some place where they could never find me even if they tried. I had to get out of the West Coast and that's exactly what I had in mind.

When I left Charming all those years ago, everything in my life finally felt normal. I was free of the danger and the lifestyle that I was brought up in and married into served and I was finally free to enjoy life however I wanted. The only painful thing to learn was that when he found the house completely barren of my stuff, he broke down and never recovered. I heard so many things from different people saying that he just turned into a complete and total monster during the last couple years of his life. He went to prison for different reasons and even lost his best friend during one of those prison stays. The death of Opie was probably what really made him change for the worse. He turned into a murderous villain that had absolutely no remorse for anyone anymore. It just shocked me that he turned out to be just like Clay. I guess the most shocking thing was when I found out he had died. Never in my life would I have thought that the almighty Jax Teller would dig himself in such a whole that he couldn't get out of. I guess the pressure got to him so much that he decided that he needed to take his own life.

I didn't bother going to his funeral because I knew I wouldn't be able to face everyone once again. It wasn't like I was facing Gemma or anyone because she was gone as well. I just didn't want to come face-to-face with his club members because I would be afraid they would blame me for his downfall. I actually felt bad about missing his funeral but how was I going explain to my husband that I was going to my ex-husbands funeral? Daniel had no idea about my past in Charming and I wasn't planning on telling him anything about it. The lifestyle he grew up in was way different from mine and did not involve any type of criminal. Daniel grew up in a huge house and always had his parents around when he needed them. However, my parents were in and out of jail or strung out on some type of drug from the night before. If I was to ever tell Daniel about my past, I doubt he would be able to comprehend it clearly. Daniel was nothing like Jax and I guess that's why I was so drawn to him. He was a safe choice and safe was exactly what I needed at the time. Sometimes I just end up thinking about how my life would have gone if I decided to stay with Jackson Teller. I know he would definitely still be alive right now but I would still be living in that danger zone that surrounded his life. Hell, sometimes I just sit here and wonder if Jackson Teller really is dead after all….

**A/N: Hey Guys! I came up with the idea to this story after watching the awesome series finale of SOA. I don't know of anyone who has a concept like this one yet so I just figured I would try it out and see how people respond to it. It will not be like your typical SOA fan fiction simply because Jax is supposed to be dead and everything is squared away with all their enemies. BUT! Jax will make new enemies in town and it will be a very interesting new ride for him. I have posted the link to the characters below so you can see how everyone looks and everything. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

** user/loakes1993/library/Shotgun%20Rider?sort=2&amp;page=1**


	2. Chapter 2

"So have you and Daniel talked about having any children yet? You know I would love some more grandchildren, Karyn." Denise, Daniels mother, announced as we finished up Sunday dinner. I swear that question got brought up every other month and it always ended up being the same answer. "We're just too busy for kids, mom." Daniel answered back. I just gave her a small nod as to confirm that I agreed with Dan but in reality I didn't agree with him at all. I had just turned 32 years old and most women my age were already on their second or third child by now. I didn't even have a pet I could treat like a child because Daniel didn't want anything to mess up his perfect house. He may have been too busy to deal with a child but on the inside I was dying to have one. Every time I went to the mall or when a customer would walk through the doors of the store, there would be a precious child trailing behind them and jealousy would instantly ignite inside of me. The other reason why I wanted a child was so I could have something of my own. I didn't have any family of my own left and Daniel's family just accepted me because I was married to him. I had to make up some huge lie of a story to explain my background because if I told them my real past then I wouldn't be married right now.

Daniel's family is what you would call old-money, and they sure as hell acted that way as well. David, Daniel's father, was the best lawyer-turned judge in the whole state of Massachusetts. They had a huge house, nice cars, a staff of 6, and they always managed to take extravagant vacations anytime they could. I went on one of those vacations and I would rather stand in line for hours at Disney World than go another trip with these people. They were so rude to the hotel staff and the restaurant staff and I literally thought I was in the twilight zone. My parents may have never been around when I was growing up but they did teach me to always respect people and to never be rude even if someone is being rude to you. Apparently, these people didn't learn that rule of life.

"Ready to go?" Daniel whispered in my ear, cutting me out of my daydream. I turned to look him straight in the eyes and saw that he didn't have any intentions of actually going to bed when we got home. "Yeah." I replied back softly as I placed my napkin on the table. David and Denise were engaged in conversation with Daniel's brother about something that wasn't important to me so it was safe to say that the evening was over. Daniel helped me out of my seat and told me to go wait by the door so he could say goodbye to his parents and brother. I wasn't in the least bit shocked by this because that's how it's always been. He would tell me to go wait for him to say goodbye and no one would bother to come and tell me goodbye. It was like I was the bastard of the group and nobody wanted to be associated with me. If we're being completely honest, it didn't even bother me that they did this.

A couple minutes later, Daniel come around the corner with his keys in hand as he opened the door for us to exit. We walked towards the car separately as he got to the vehicle first and didn't even bother to open the door for me. That didn't shock me or hurt my feelings either; I was used to it by now. The entire ride home was silent except for the radio playing some kind of classical music that he insisted helped him drive better. He grew up listening to people like Mozart and Beethoven, while I grew up listening to whatever was playing inside the clubhouse which was mostly classic rock and that kind of stuff. Daniel went to prep school, boarding school, college, and law school and I just went to regular elementary school and high school. I didn't even attend college because it didn't appeal to me at the time. I was married by the time I was 17 and it was hard enough trying to graduate high school when you get caught up in everything that Jax was caught up in. I had to look out for the other kids that roamed around the clubhouse and I even had to look after the croweaters since they didn't know what the hell was going on in their lives. I was like a little Gemma…. Oh God, that sounds so bad now that I think about. I was nothing like Gemma but if I stayed I wouldn't be able say that without lying to you. "Mom wants you to have lunch with her and the ladies on Saturday." Daniel spoke up. "I told her that would be fine." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I stared out the window. If it wasn't one keeping me locked up all day, it was the other who made all my decisions for me. "I have to work on Saturday." I told him a couple minutes later. "You know I have to work on Saturday." This time more voice was a bit more harsher.

"My mother offers you a chance to get involved with the women's circle and you're going to turn her down because of that dumb store of yours?" Here we go; here comes the momma's boy tantrum. "You can't blow off my mother, Karyn!" He raised his voice. I just looked out the window as he went on and on about how his mother wanted me there and everything else. The only reason his mother wanted me there was so she could embarrass me about different things. She would bring up the fact that I haven't given her any grandchildren yet and rub it in my face that her David Jr's wife was on her fourth and that Danielle was about to have her first come next August. I don't understand why she wants a grandchild so badly when she has a whole brood of them basically popping out of her daughter-in-laws vagina! I wanted kids but the stick that's wedged so far up Daniel's ass is preventing us from doing so.

I basically tuned him out the rest of the way home and went straight to the bedroom instead of joining him in the living room like he would have liked. Since it was Sunday, that meant that it was our weekly session of "lovemaking." Yeah, Daniel is the type of person who designates a time and day to have sex. He couldn't be spontaneous or the type of guy to just go on a whim about something. Daniel had to have everything planned out ahead of time so it didn't interfere with the other things he had to get done. Every sunday was sex night and then after one round of sex it was time for bed. There was no post-sex cuddling or talking, it was just sex and then bedtime. He didn't even like to have multiple rounds; he said it was too tiring after the first time. It was pretty much a chore to have sex with Daniel.

After he got his weekly fix, Daniel was sound asleep and I was still wide awake. I couldn't fall asleep and I doubt sleep would find me anytime soon anyway. I had so much work to do for the store and it was pretty much the only thing I could do without going crazy. The only problem was that none of my work was actually here at home with me, but instead it was at the store in my office. Karyn's Closet was about 20 minutes away from here and by the looks of it no one would even know I was gone. Daniel hardly ever woke up before his alarm goes off so I was pretty much in the clear. I slowly got out of bed and picked up my bra from the floor and walked over to the drawer to get a pair of underwear. After I slipped both items of clothing on, I stepped into the closet and pulled a sweatshirt off the hanger and pulled my jeans on from the day before. I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers and picked my backpack up from the floor. I quitely walked down the stairs and out the door without even setting anything off. I climbed into my car and started the engine before carefully backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the street.

It took me the usual 20 minutes to make it to the store, which included parking and actually getting into the establishment. I knowingly locked the door behind me once I entered the shop and walked back towards the office. None of the other shop owners were around so if something was to happen then I would be up shits creek without a paddle but people rarely ever came around her during the day so I doubt people would come here this late in the night. I threw down my backpack and walked over to my desk, taking a seat in front of the computer. I had a lot of invoices that needed to be put into the computer for the companies I worked with and that was on the agenda tonight. If I could get them all done tonight then I would be able to get a couple minor things done in the morning when I return.

What seemed like only an hour turned into four before I finally looked up at the clock. It was a little after three in the morning and I was about done with all the work that I planned to complete. I was so busy getting everything done that I forgot about being tired but once I stopped working was when the tiredness finally hit me. I sat up and started shutting everything back down before gathering my backpack from the floor and making my way back to the front entrance. I proceeded to unlock the door before stepping out to lock it back up again. It was a bit chillier now that it was in the middle of the night but not as bad as it had been. I walked fairly quickly over to my car and got in before anything in the dark could grab me. I stuck the key in the ignition and turned the key but nothing seemed to happen. I tried again for the second time and nothing seemed to happen once again. I couldn't understand why in the world this was happening. I took very good care of my car and it was just in the shop a couple weeks ago for an oil change. I stupidly decided to try for a third time hoping that would do the trick but there was still nothing.

I had no idea who I was going to call because if I called Daniel then I would get bitched out because I left without him knowing and I wasn't really in the mood to get yelled at. The only other person I could call was the tow-truck people and have them tow me to one of the garages. The only problem was finding one that was still open at this time. I scoured through Google and after reaching the 6th result I finally found one that was located on the other side of town. I quickly dialed the number they had listed and prayed someone would answer. After about the fifth ring someone finally picked up. "Sons Towing?" The man sounded.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Karyn Jones and I just tried to start my car and it doesn't want to start. Since you guys are the only people open at this time, I was wondering if you could maybe come help me or tow me back to the lot?" I asked as I tried to start it again. I heard the man on the other end of the phone clear his throat before asking me my location. "I'm at 1423 Paris Avenue and it's the white Honda."

"Okay, well it will probably take around 15 minutes for me to get there so just stay put until you see me." He addressed. "And your name is Karen, right?" I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh for the hundreth time that night. "No. My name is Karyn, Karyn Jones." I could hear him write the information on a piece of paper before telling me again that he would be here in a matter of 15 minutes. "Okay, thank you." I said before hanging up. I threw the phone on the passenger seat and just sat there. I couldn't believe this! My car was working perfectly fine and now it won't even start. How can it go from working to not working in a matter of four hours? If Daniel was to ever find out about this then he would get rid of the store for sure. The whole idea of opening a clothing store was always a dream of mine since fashion was first love. I loved the idea of allowing people a place that felt natural and safe to try on any type of clothing they wanted and having it at a fair price. I've been to so many of those stores in New York and London that only serve to certain customers and that thought alone pissed me off. Just because someone wasn't a size 000 doesn't mean they can't come into the store to look around. With Karyn's Closet, you get a chance to look around all you want and actually be able to find the size you're looking for. Daniel's interpretation of the store was that the people who shopped there would have no problem staying single for the rest of their lives. He hated that the store didn't involve the designers he wore on a daily basis and also because the people I was hiring to help me run the place didn't look like they had any kind of fashion sense. If I was to hire those stick-thin girls who dress in next to nothing then he would absolutely love the place. I hired people based on their experience. I didn't hire someone just because they own a designer piece of clothing or because they happen to fit in between a crack in the wall. I wanted girls that would actually work and not be so enthralled with their looks instead of the customers looks. Daniel wanted perfection and I wanted normalcy. I guess that kind of sums up our relationship as well….

4:36 AM.  
That fucking asshole mechanic had yet to show up! I talked to him a little over an hour ago and his 15 minute clam had since passed. Luckily I had another place that was warm to wait in because after sitting in that car for 30 minutes I was sure I was starting to show signs of hypothermia. I couldn't believe that he would just leave me out there that long without any heat or anything to keep me from freezing my ass off. Does he not realize that it's winter outside? And what would happen if I didn't have a store to relocate to? He would definitely have a problem then wouldn't he.

I took another sip of my coffee and was about to walk towards the back room again until I saw headlights headed in my direction. I stormed across the room and out the door as he manuvered the truck so that it was directly in front of my car. "Do you have any idea what 15 minutes actually means! You promised me that you would be here in 15 minutes and that was over an hour ago!" I yelled as I watched him exit the truck and start hooking up the vehicle. I didn't get a good look at his face since his back was to me but I could see his blonde hair was slicked back out of his face. "I could have froze my ass off out here; you're lucky I had some place warm I could stay in until your sorry ass got here." He continued to ignore every word I said so I decided that I needed to get his attention because I wasn't yelling just to hear myself. I picked up a pebble that was lying on the road and chucked it at him, hitting him directly in the head. He stopped what he was doing instantly and just stood there. "Got your attention now don't I?" I bragged. I wasn't what you called a fearless person but I wasn't afraid of anything either. "When you say that you're gonna be somewhere in 15 minutes then you really need to stick to your word." I said as I walked up behind him. His back was still facing me but he still wasn't doing anything and this irritated me even more than before. "Asshole, i'm talking to you!" I said I pulled against his shoulder so he could face me. The thing that I didn't realize when I pulled him around to face me was to be face-to-face with my supposedly dead ex-husband. The other thing I didn't realize was that I was going to faint right into his arms….

**A/N: I am so glad that everyone seems to be liking the concept of the story so far! I had to end it the typical way of the girl fainting but that will probably the only cliché thing I put in this story. I am going to try to stray from anything that has to do with the SOA franchise except for Jax of course. I don't want this to be the typical kind of SOA story because this is a new start for Jax and I want to show that in this story. So what do you think of Daniel? He's a bit of an ass isn't he lol. I wanted to make him come across that way because it will show how Karyn acts around him and also show how different that is from how she acts around Jax. Now, Karyn's real name is Dylan and that is what Jax will call her by. I just wanted to throw that in there for the next update. Once again, I am so happy that you all loved the idea and I can't wait to see what the future of this story holds! Oh and thank you again for the comments :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was the plain walls of the local hospital. I was laying in the hospital bed with different things hooked into my arm and the heart monitor beeping beside me. The last thing I remembered was waiting for the stupid tow truck driver to arrive and hallucinating that the driver was Jax Teller. I bet Daniel's mother spiked the food with something and I just happened to ingest it; Why else would I be seeing my dead ex-husband? I guess I must have passed out from the poison she slipped in my food and the guy or someone called 911 to come pick me up. If they did call 911, then that probably means they got a hold of Daniel as well. I already had a headache and I knew that it was going to get worse if Daniel was in fact at the hospital right now because I would never hear the end of his schpeel about going out late at night without telling him or having him go with me. He was already pissed at me because I basically faked an orgasm and that wounded his manly pride but he was going to be even more pissed when he finds out that I called the local tow service to help me out instead of calling him. It's not like he would be able to fix the car anyway but I guess it was just the principle of things.

"I don't care if she's up or not, i'm going inside." Daniel's voice flooded out from behind the wooden door. "She's my fiance and I need to be in there with her." Seconds later Daniel burst through the door and hurried over to my bedside. "Karyn, what the hell were you thinking" My head started pounding again. "A number of things could have happened to you and I wouldn't have know because you didn't tell me where you were going!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back further into the pillow. "I was so worried, baby." He took my hand in his and placed his lips on the top. "I don't know what I would have done if something serious had happened." I knew that I should have told him that I was leaving but then I wouldn't have been able to leave in the first place. I had a lot of things to do and if I didn't get to leave, then I would be hustling to get them done all by the tonight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going." I whispered. "I guess next time i'll tell you what's going on before anything happens." He just nodded his head and continued to place butterfly kisses on my hand.

About 30 minutes later, a nurse entered the room and started unhooking me from all the machines. The doctor ordered the discharge since there wasn't anything seriously wrong. I was still a little wobbly but he said that would go away by the end of today. "Okay, well we have to go pick up your car from the mechanics. Apparently the guy who got the call took the car back to the shop and worked on it all night." I just nodded my head and slowly put my coat on. "Do you think you'll be okay to drive yourself back home?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I was being released from the hospital and he expected me to drive myself back home? Was he high on crack or something! "Babe, I have a meeting in two hours and I have yet to prep for any of it." He always had things to prep for. God forbid he takes time out for his wife; the world might just come to an end if he did.

We made our ways down the elevator and into the parking garage where Daniel's car was parked. He did open the door for me but I feel like he only did that was because I just got out of the hospital. He drove the 20 minutes it took to get to the auto shop and parked in the parking lot next to the other cars. We both got out of the car and made the trek over to the office. A man in his late 50s was talking to someone on the phone, holding up his pointer finger to tell us that it would be just a second. "Don't they have anyone else to help us out?" Daniel murmured. "It's not like we have all day." The man soon hung up the phone and lifted up from the seat he was sitting on. "What can I do for the two of you today?" His gruff voice asked. He kind of reminded me of Bobby but just a little thinner. "Yeah, my car was brought in last night and my husband got a call that said it was ready." He moved over the a group of invoices that littered his desk. "What's the name?" I told him my first and last name as he continued to rifle through the slips of paper. "Here we go, Jones." He adjusted his glasses on his face so he could read the slip more carefully. "2013 Honda Accord. All we did was replace the spark plug and an oil change." I nodded my head and started fishing my wallet out of my bag. "The total came to $209.80, which has been taken care of." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at the burly man. "What?" I asked a bit bewildered. He just nodded his head and gave me a smile. "Our new guy took care of it since you passed out on him while he was getting your car hooked up." I turned to look at Daniel and he looked just as surprised. "Well can you point us in his direction so we can give him a proper thank you?" Daniel butted in. The man stuck his finger out and told us that the man was inside the garage working on a car. "Thank you." Daniel said as he clasped his hand in mine and started walking in the direction we were told. When we rounded the corner, the back of the man's head come into view and everything from last night just started coming back to me. I remembered seeing the guy get out of the truck and his back was to me the whole time and then when I threw a rock at him…. "Excuse me, sir!" Daniel yelled over the roar of one of the tools he was working with. The guy turned around just like he had done last night and I was literally about to pass out again. "Yeah?" Oh god, he was just as I remembered him being. "What can I do for ya?" He wiped the grease from his hands and stood up straight. If Daniel wasn't holding onto my hand as tight as he was, then I would have probably fallen over. I always heard that people had twins so this had to be Jax's twin or a guy that looked exactly like him. " Yeah, are you the guy that paid for my wife's repairs?" The Jax look-a-like nodded his head. I tried my best not to make eye contact with him but those blue eyes could just suck you right in. "I figured since she had such a bad night that I would help her out and pay for her car. God knows my ex-wife helped me out of my jams so I figured I would help someone else's wife out with theirs." He smiled.

Daniel just nodded and smile while I just stood there and sunk deeper into those eyes and that smile. I swear I was hallucinating right now! There was no way Jackson Teller could be standing right in front of me when he's been dead for a little over a year. Maybe I was still messed up from passing out that my whole dream about seeing Jax is just recurring and I keep putting Jax's face on another man's body. Yeah, that had to be it! "I really appreciate you doing that for my wife and I, Mr.-" Daniel stopped his response to wait for the guy to tell him his name. "You can just call me Jackson." Okay, this was definitely a dream. This was some sick dream my body was putting me through because I didn't go to Jax's funeral. He continued to smile the same smile that made me fall in love with the real Jax all those years ago. "So is there anything else I can help you all out with today?" He asked. Daniel quickly shook his head. "Well, if the car gives you anymore trouble don't hesitate to call me." He started fishing through his back pocket, pulling out his wallet in return. "Here's my card-" He handed the little piece of cardboard to Daniel. "It has all my contact info so you can reach me anytime." His eye diverted in my direction as he stated the last part. I instantly looked away at the traffic passing by. "Oh, how are you feeling by the way?" My head turned in his direction as I became the new target for his eyes. I just slowly nodded my head and replied with a whisper, "Fine."

"Well I am glad to hear that." He said sincerely. I didn't bother showing him another hint of emotion. Daniel decided to continue talking to him for the next couple minutes while my eyes stayed glued to the ground below me. I didn't want to have anything else to do with this man and I was ready to go home and forget any of this has ever happened. It wasn't until I heard the words come flying out of my stupid husband's mouth when I realized that wasn't going to happen anytime in the future. "For being so nice to my wife and I, how about you come have dinner with us tonight or tomorrow?" I literally wanted to kick the living shit out of Daniel right about now. How dare he invite a complete and total stranger to have dinner with us! "It would be our way of saying thank you for being so kind to us." It took a couple seconds for the guy to reply and when he did finally speak, it was not the answer that I was hoping to hear. "I would love to join you and your lovely wife for dinner tonight."

"Come on babe; we told him we would be there by 7!" Daniel yelled from the bedroom. I was in the bathroom trying to come up with an excuse not to go but nothing was coming to me at the moment. I was all dressed and ready to go but I was hiding in the bathroom hoping to hear Dan say that we were no longer going. "Karyn!" I let out an annoyed sigh and walked out of the bedroom. "I'm ready." I griped back. Daniel was dressed in a blazer and a nice shirt, making sure to leave the top two buttons undone like he usually does. His white pants went along perfectly with the outfit, along with his loafers without socks. "You look cute, babe." He replied once he saw me. I just nodded my head and went over to gather my clutch from the dresser. "I told the poor guy we would be there at 7 and he's probably gonna think we stood him up." I looked over at the clock and saw that that there was still 20 minutes to 7. "Daniel, it's not a date." I murmured as I walked over to him. "I'm sure it won't matter." Why should it matter, he wasn't even supposed to be accompanying us tonight.

Daniel practically raced to the restaurant, earning us the new time of 10 minutes flat and that included traffic. He kept saying that he didn't want to give the wrong impression and that he didn't want "Jackson" to think that we were standing him up. I swear, he was acting worse than a teenager on his first date. He parked the car in front of the valet and ran around to the other side to help me out before walking us into the fancy establishment. He didn't even bother telling the hostess his name since we frequented the place so much. I'm sure everyone that worked there knew who we were at this point. "And we're supposed to be meeting a gentleman here as well. Do you know if he's arrived?" Daniel asked the hostess. She simply pointed her finger in the direction behind us and there he was. "Hey guys." He simply said as he stood up from the chair. "Thought you guys weren't gonna make it there for a second." Daniel instantly turned to me and started telling the guy that it was all my fault that we were almost late. It was 6:50; I wouldn't call that late. "You can't blame a beautiful girl for your lateness." Both men started laughing and I legit thought I was in the fucking twilight zone. Since when did Daniel became so buddy-buddy with someone he had just met. It was like they have known each other their whole lives.

"How about we go sit down and talk over some delicious food." "Jax" and I nodded our heads. I grabbed a hold of Daniel's hand and lead the way to an available table. The waitress came over a couple seconds later and took our drink and appetizer orders before walking back towards the kitchen. "So what's the best thing to order around here?" "Jax" asked as he started looking over the menu. I tried my best not to peer over the top of my menu but I just couldn't help myself. Never in all the years that I have known Jax, i've never seen him dressed up. He didn't even dress up for our wedding but I didn't really dress up that much either. I guess that's what happens when you get married in a bar…. "I personally think everything is good but I would suggest getting the risotto and salad." "Jax" just nodded his head and continued to look over the menu. The waitress soon came back and took our orders, "Jax" finally deciding on the steak and salad meal. "So how long have you two been together?" He asked once the waitress was gone. I looked over at Daniel first and saw that there was a huge grin plastered across his face and then my attention turned back to "Jax". "Almost 5 years. I don't usually buy the whole love at first sight joke but when eyes first landed on Karyn, well it took my breath away." Daniel gushed as he took a hold of my hand, making sure to place a kiss on it. "I've never been happier."

"Jax" just gave us both a smile and took a drink of his wine. "So Jackson, have you ever been married?" I almost choked on my own spit. "I'm sure you have to beat the ladies off with a stick." They both laughed at Daniel's comment while I just sat there with my head spinning. "I was married; married to a beautiful girl actually." My heart instantly started to accelerate. "She was the only girl that ever truly loved but the way I treated her was less than stellar. I would go out at night and not come home until a couple days later. I would drink, smoke weed, and sleep with any girl that I came in contact with. I was also involved in some not so glamourous things and got into trouble." I could see the pain in his eyes but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him. "I came home one night after being on one of my binges and found that she had left me divorce papers and a note telling me to just send them back to the lawyer because she had already left the state. I didn't even see it coming but that was the thing about Dylan-" I let out a semi-noticeable gasps, earning looks from both Daniel and "Jax". "Sweetheart, you alright?" Daniel asked with concern. I just nodded my head and muttered that I needed to go to the restroom right fast. As I removed myself from the chair, "Jax" did the gentlemanly thing to stand up while I was leaving. I'm not quite sure when Gemma taught him that but he never did that when we were together.

I practically sprinted to the bathroom and as soon as I was inside, I locked myself in the nearest stall. "Karyn, you have to calm down. Just breath…." I told myself. "Just breath." I fanned myself for a couple minutes as I tried to not only cool myself down but also get my heart rate under control. I was on the brink of a fucking panic attack because of that asshole and I really didn't feel like having one in a restaurant. A couple minutes later, my heart rate was kind of getting back to normal and I wasn't as crazed anymore. I decided that I had spent enough time in the stall and it was time to go back out and face the music. Daniel was probably getting worried and the quicker I get back out there and eat, the quicker this night of dining with "Jax" would be over. I quickly washed my hands and dried then before walking over to the door and pulling it open. The thing I didn't see coming was being pushed back into the bathroom and having a set of lips push down upon mine. I already knew who it was and I instantly sprang into action and pushed against his chest. "Get the hell away from me!" He stumbled back a little. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled as I watched him wide eyed. I wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't that shocked to see that I was upset by what he had just done, seeing as he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Come off of it, Dylan." He slowly started making his way closer to me. "You and I both know that you have been missing that kind of action since you left. Do you honestly think pretty boy out there can make you weak in the knees like I can? Can he make you com-" He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence since my hand fell hard against his cheek. "Stay away from me and my husband or I will call the cops and have your ass thrown in jail, asshole." I made my way past him and back into the dining room.

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I am so sorry it took me so long to get an update out to you guys. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and it's not really my best but I really needed to get this part out of the way. I am also sorry about the mistakes that are riddled through the chapter. I will try to go through and correct them. I'm not sure when the next update will be since I have to get the next installment of Monster out but I will try to get the next update of SR out soon :) Again, I am so sorry about the wait and please let me know what you think about the update! **


	4. Question?

Hey guys!

I know this isn't a chapter or anything but I have a question for you all. So, I have been reading a lot of different stories lately and I noticed that some of the stories have actual trailers that go along with them. I have also watched the fan-made videos that are on Youtube of Jax and Brooke and also Jax and Haley and I think it would be a cool idea to make one for this story as well. The thing is that I have no clue on how to actually make a video like that and I was wondering if any of you would be willing to make a video (if you want)! It would be kind of cool to see how the story is portrayed in video form and I think other people would like to see it as well. If you are up to making a video for the story, please private message me or comment. I already know that I can't actually use the girl I portray Karyn as because she doesn't really have videos out there but Zoey Deutch is the closest look alike to Karyn so that is who I would like to be used :)

I will try to get the next update out soon but I appreciate everything you guys do and thanks so much for reading and loving Shotgun Rider


	5. Chapter 4

All I could think about the rest of the night was that fucking kiss.

My brain kept telling me that I made the right decision by pushing him away and telling him to keep his distance but my heart was telling me otherwise. My heart was telling me that I should have just kissed him back. I should have just pushed him right up against that wall and let him have at it. My mind also kept telling me that this guy definitely wasn't the Jax Teller I knew but my heart was protesting against that as well. My heart knew that Jackson was in fact the Jackson I grew up to love and that he wasn't dead as reports have said. He was very much alive and making his presence shown whenever he could. I just didn't know if I could really process all that was happening. I went through years of thinking that Jax was indeed dead and never coming back but now he just appears out of thin air like nothing happened. What if he's a ghost and only I can see him….. Well scratch that, Daniel can see him as well.

The question was why would he fake his own death but then reappear several years later? How did he know that I was living here now and why would he come see me. He could have went to be with the boys and Wendy but he decided to ride all the way to Massachusetts to see an old flame. I was the old flame that drove him into the arms of other women because I didn't feel like spending the night with him or I just pissed him off enough for him not to come home. Jax and I were married for a couple years but it seemed like there just wasn't a connection between the two of us. I loved him with all my heart but I didn't love the life that he lived. I didn't like the fact that I always had to worry about him being killed or someone coming after me because of him. Daniel provided me with safety and even though Jax tried his best to do that for me, it just wasn't working out. I felt like a normal person when I married Daniel. He worked the typical 9-5 and had a legal job that didn't require ATF or anyone like that to come barging in. The only thing that I truly missed about being married to Jax was that it was kind of a rush. A big, cluster fuck rush. We had so much fun together when he wasn't involved with the club. We went on extended rides through different states and stopped when we felt like it. We had mind blowing sex almost all the time and he was actually there when I woke up in the morning. I didn't have to worry about anything when I knew he was laying right next to me.

I looked over and saw Daniel was fast asleep. I mean it was almost 4 in the morning, I can't say I blame him for sleeping. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I went through the past year thinking that he was dead and now he just shows up out of the blue. He seemed to look like the Jax I used to know except for the fact that his face was clean shaven and he was a little thinner than before. His hair was the same shade of blonde and still slicked back like he usually had it. He was still incredibly gorgeous but I was married; I couldn't be having these kind of thoughts about a guy who may or may not be my dead ex-husband.

I looked over at the clock once more and decided that there was no use in just laying in bed anymore. If I wasn't sleeping by now then there just wasn't any hope in it at all. I slowly removed myself from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. The coffee pot was already starting to fill up with coffee since Daniel had to get up in an hour to catch a flight for the day. He had work in New York that he needed to get done by the end of the day and it just so happened that his brother-in-law owned and flew a private plane so that was his mode of transportation for the day. I had a million and one things to do today at the store and if figured since I couldn't sleep then I could go in early and try to get most of it done. Maybe if I started working then I wouldn't be constantly thinking about Jax. Once the coffee was finished filling up, I poured myself a cup and took a seat at the kitchen table. I slowly took sips seeing as the brew was scalding hot but that wasn't what was heating me up. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw nothing but Jax and the way he looked at me after the kiss. I've seen that look so many times in my life and it felt nice to see it once again after so long. The only problem was that Jax was no longer my husband and he was the one making me feel that way. Why do these type of things always have to happen to me!

After I made sure Daniel was all set to leave for work, I decided to start getting ready myself. I slipped on my casual outfit of jeans and a sweater and grabbed my bag before jetting out the door. However, when I turned around to start walking towards my car, a blonde figure on a motorcycle stopped me in my tracks. "Oh my God-" I said as I clutched my chest. "You scared the shit out me." "Jax" smiled as he got off the bike and started walking towards me. "Sorry." He smiled once he was close enough to make me feel slightly uncomfortable. "I forgot you scare easily." I rolled my eyes as I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder. "Listen, i'm sorry for what happened last night. I made a mistake by coming on so strong; I just thought it would make you believe that it's really me if I showed some kind of affection." He stated as he looked down to the ground. I couldn't help but look him over at that moment. The guy standing in front of me looked kind of like the man I fell in love with a married but also different at the same time. His hair was no longer slicked back and in place but slightly shorter and sort of wild. He no longer had the beard i'd grown accustomed too and loved but was now sporting a smooth face. He no longer wore kuttes, baggy jeans, or any kind of clothing that resembled his biker days. He just looked like a normal, everyday guy off the right side of the street.

I stayed silent for a couple seconds before answering him back. "I accept the apology but I have no idea who you are. Whatever sick game you're playing needs to stop and you need to let me go on with my life." I told him seriously. He cracked a smile as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know how you found out where I live or who I am but if you don't leave me and my husband alone, i'm gonna call the cops and have you arrested for stalking." His smile seemed to grow larger than before which irritated me even more. "Get off my property!" I suddenly yelled, causing him to jump in surprise. I started reaching into my purse, trying to retrieve my phone, but a pair of strong hands yanked my wrist out. "What the hell is your problem?" He semi-yelled back. "All i'm trying to do is talk to you and you're going ape shit." I rolled my eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I know it's weird that I just show up like this after what you've heard but you're the only one that can know what's going on." He told me more relaxed. "I did what I did for a reason but you're the only one I can trust with this secret." I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion but then started to frown once again. I really had no idea why this man was posing as my dead ex-husband but I wasn't finding it amusing or okay in any way. "I think that we really need to talk about everything - How about tomorrow night?" Was he being serious right now? I would never go out to dinner with a strange man that just so happens to be acting like he's my ex-husband from the grave. "Dylan?" My gaze snapped back to his. "If I was a stranger, do you really think I would have guessed that your real name is Dylan?" He asked with a smile. It was that same stupid smile I grew to love when it came to the real Jax. "If you just give me some time, I will be able to show you that I am the one and only Jackson Teller." I just looked him over but decided to decline his offer by shaking my head. "That's okay, I think i'm gonna pass on your offer." I told him a bit rudely as I pushed past him. I made my way over to my car and opened the door before turning back towards him. "Can you please move your bike so I can get to work?" I was never this rude of a person but I just didn't have time to deal with the bullshit he was trying to feed me.

"What do I get in return?" He smirked back as he approached the vehicle. "How about a drink tonight?" I glared at him for a couple seconds before throwing my bag onto the passenger side seat and stepping into the car. Before I could slam the car door shut, his hand stopped me from doing so. "Is that a yes?" He asked as he leaned down. My eyes instantly narrowed as I leaned forward as well. "Get your bike out of my way before I mow it over." His smirk turned into a full on grin, causing my anger to enrage even more. As you can tell, he was making me very pissed off. "You told me the same thing the night you decided to leave and never come back." With that he let go of the door and started walking over to his bike. As for me, I just sat there in shock trying to process what he had just said. How in the world would he know something that like? The roar of his bike brought me back to reality and back to my denial. There had to be some way that he knew everything about Jax. Maybe he hired someone to watch him through the years so he would be able to know these types of things. Maybe he was just obsessed with Jax and decided to act like him and have major plastic surgery to look similar. Maybe I just need to get to work and stop worrying about the whole ordeal. I was already late because of that asshole but I didn't need to have my whole day consumed by the thoughts of him.

So instead of getting my work done like I promised myself I would, all I could freaking think about what "Jax". How in the world would he know that my real name was Dylan? I've gone by my middle name for the past several years and that's the only name people knew me by. The whole conversation about me mowing the his bike over was something only the real Jax would know. I could still remember how mad I was when I caught him cozying up to Ima. I had just got off work and all I wanted to do was curl up next to him and tell him about my day but when I walked into the clubhouse I was met with the sight of that whore rubbing herself all over him. I didn't want to cause a scene or anything so I just stormed back out and over to my car as he ran after me. He tried his best to talk to me but I wasn't having any of it and threatened that if his bike wasn't moved out of my way then I would run it over. So, if this guy wasn't the real Jax then how would he know that petty little detail? "Hello?"

I looked up from all my paperwork to find my husband making his way into the store. "Karyn?" I immediately shot up from my seat and rushed to the office door just as he was rounding the corner. "Hi baby." I said a bit confused. He was supposed to be at work right now, not standing in my store. He dropped his coat and bag down on the floor as he made his way over to me, engulfing me in his arms when he was close enough. "Did I surprise you?" He asked between kisses. I answered him with a moan as he placed his lips back on mine. "I thought we could go out to lunch and then we could go shopping for a new dress for tonight." I looked up at him even more confused. "What's going on tonight?" The only plans I had for tonight involved a tub of ice cream and reruns of Ally McBeal. Usually if we were going to a party, he would tell me in advance so I could get everything planned out and ready but I guess this one was a surprise. "Don't you remember?" He asked. "Mr. Rothman invited us to attend his charity function, I told you about it a little over three weeks ago." I tried to think back but I was just coming up with blanks. "I guess I forgot." I murmured. I gave him a small smile as to ask for forgiveness which he accepted. "It's okay." He kissed my lips again before taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. "I have to get my stuff first." I let go of his hand and jogged towards my desk and picked up my bag before turning my lights off. "Ready?" I nodded my head and allowed him to take my hand to lead me out of the store. I locked up the shop and watched as Daniel opened the door so I could get in the passenger side. I watched as he walked over to the driver's side and followed suit, soon starting up the vehicle so we could be on our way. The ride was silent for a couple minutes until Daniel started to speak. "I invited that mechanic to the benefit." My head snapped to the left and my eyes bugged out of my eyes. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look over at him, "What?" He asked confused. I quickly shook my head as I turned to look back out the windshield. "Nothing-" I quickly said. "I'm just a little shocked that you would invite someone that you hardly know." He started to smile as he turned into the restaurant parking lot. "I'm just trying to extend the welcome mat; he doesn't know anyone and maybe we can hook him up with someone." I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. This guy didn't need to be welcomed into the area. He was a con-artist and I didn't want the rest of the people getting manipulated by his charm like my husband had already done. "I'm just trying to be nice to the guy, Karyn. You're always telling me that I need to start giving people chances and not judging them from the start." I looked over at him and just nodded my head. "He seems like a pretty cool guy, baby. I just don't want him to be left out in the cold since he's a nobody; you know how the people in this town can be."

"Yeah, I know." I told him softly as I caressed his face. "We wouldn't want him to be left out in the cold now would we?" He gave me a quick kiss and a smile before opened the car door and moving his body out. However, I just sat there with so many things running through my mind that I was surprised it didn't blow up at that moment….

_**Later that day….**_

"Your dress is so cute, Karyn!" Rachel Townsend, Daniel's boss' wife, complimented me. "Where did you get it?" I looked down at the dress and then back up to meet her eyes. "Uh, it's a little boutique downtown near my shop. The owner and I are close friends so she gave me a discount." She just nodded her head as I gave her an awkward smile. "I really like your dress as well." I blurted out. She gave me a smile and smoothed down the elegant cocktail dress. "Thank you; it's Armani." Of course it was. All the wives, girlfriends, and mistresses that were at this function all had on dresses that cost more than all the stuff I owned throughout my whole life. I couldn't imagine spending thousands of dollars just for a garment that I would only wear once or twice. Sure I had some pieces of clothing that were way too expensive but I made sure to wear the hell out of them so I knew I wasn't wasting the money I had spent on it. I guess these ladies didn't care about conserving money. As long as they looked good, or thought they looked good, then that was all that mattered. "So Daniel was telling us earlier that you're originally from California?" Rachel asked as the rest of her posse crowded around us. I knew of the other women but I never held a conversation with any of them. "What part of California?" One of the bleach blondes asked quickly. "Uh, Northern California." I told them as I finished off the rest of my drink. "Charming, California to be exact." The girls gave each other confused looks before looking back at me. I could tell they were a bit confused but as long as they didn't know where Charming was or what we were famous for then it was all good. "It's a pretty small town so hardly anyone knows where it is." They all just nodded their heads. "Were your parent's from there as well?" The other blonde asked. I didn't bother answering, just nodding my head. "What did your parent's do for a living?" Rachel asked. I stared down at the floor for a couple seconds, trying to come up with a lie that would be believable. I couldn't come out and tell them what my parent's did for living because it wouldn't be up to their standards. When I met Daniel, I told him that my father was a mechanic and that my mother was just a stay-at-home mom. I wasn't lying about my dad but mom was far from being June Cleaver. I remember I would have to stay with Gemma or Luanne for a weeks at a time because my mother was nowhere to be found and my father was either on a run or strung out somewhere with one of the croweaters. My mom would come back whenever her supply ran low and she would stay for a day or two before leaving with whatever John she caught a ride with. It didn't really come as a surprise when they found her dead in some motel room in Lodi from an apparent overdose. I already knew that it would happen one day but I figured it would have came sooner. I was 15 years old when she died but I didn't even shed a tear. She was never really a mother to me, more like a visitor who would just show up and then leave again. My dad was devastated to hear the news about my mom. They had been together since she was 14 and he was 16 but they fought like cats and dogs. I could remember hearing them screaming at each other and then the sound of my dad knocking her to the ground would sound through the house. I would wake up the next morning for school and she would be sitting in the living room with cigarette in one hand and a gigantic bruise on her face from where he had hit her the night before. Even though he laid his hands on her, my dad never hurt me in any way. I would always consider him to be my dominant parent because he was there more than my mom ever was. Yeah, he would get high and not show up for a few days but he always come back to me unlike my mom. I used to always wonder if I was the one who made her the way she was. I knew that she had dreams and plans for the future but getting pregnant at the age of 16 was not one of them. I used to blame myself because I thought that I was the one who ruined her future. She wanted so badly to get out of Charming but I stopped her from doing so. I ruined the future she had planned and that's why she turned to drugs and got herself killed. I believe that my dad blamed himself as well. He was never the same after my mom died and started getting into more trouble, finally getting arrested for a murder he committed so he could score heroin. By the age of 18, my mother was dead and my father began his life sentence without parole. Jax was the only person I had to keep me sane but I was also there to keep him whole as well. He lost Tommy and then ended up losing his dad so he was already in a tough place in his life. Gemma wasn't making things any better by getting with Clay but at least he had me to keep him company at night when Clay would kick him out of the house or slap him around a little. It was just us against the world and sometimes I look back and think that if we stayed together, would we end up like my parents or would we turn out like Gemma and Clay?

"Karyn?" Rachel's voice snapped me out of my history and back to the present. "Are you okay, darling?" She asked worried. I gave her a smile and told her I was perfectly fine and that I had just dazed out for a second. "It's quite alright, sweetheart. You were about to tell us what your parent's did for a living." I nodded my head but before I could get a word out, the blonde that was standing beside me let out a audible gasp causing everyone to look at her. "What's the matter?" Rachel asked as she looked around. "Is everything okay." The girl just stood there staring into the crowd as the rest of us looked around confused. "Do you not see what just walked in?" She said in a hypnotized state. I tried my best to see what or who she was talking about but I didn't see anything that would cause such a reaction. "What are you talking about, Camille?" Her friend asked even more confused than everyone else. I turned my head once more to see if I could spot anything but when my eyes turned to the right, I spotted the thing she was talking about. 6'4 with blonde hair slicked back and looking like he just stepped out of a damn magazine was standing there staring right at me.

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry that I didn't get this update on Friday like I promised. I thought I had a paper that was due tomorrow and I wanted to get it done before but come to find out it's actually not due until Wednesday…. So that's the reason why I didn't update and I am so sorry! I hope you all enjoyed the update, it kind started out slow but I feel like it started getting interesting lol. What do you guys think about Karyn still doubting that the guy is really Jax? How about Jax and Daniel's relationship; good or bad? Please let me know what you think and I just want to thank you all for being so patient :) I have added a few more pictures to my photo bucket account for this story so i'm gonna post the link in my profile so you can check those out and match a face to the character. I hope you all have a great rest of the day!**


	6. Chapter 5

I could not believe that he actually had the nerve to show up!

All the women, married, single, dating, or divorced, all had their eyes on him as he made his way around the room. It was like he was a piece of metal and everyone else was a magnet, they were all attracted to him. I watched as he walked around the room, making sure to stop and say hello to those staring at him. He was dressed in a black button up and black trousers that molded his lower extremities perfectly. "Who in the world is that?" One of the ladies beside me asked in amazement. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I finished off my glass of champagne. "Where did he come from?" Another lady, who just happens to be married, drooled as she stared at him. I couldn't take it anymore! I was so tired of hearing about how good looking he was and hearing how they wanted nothing but to get him into their beds. I wonder how their husbands would feel about that? I made my way over to the bar for a refill of something stronger so I wouldn't have to listen to their oohs and ahhs any more.

I had lost track of my husband hours ago, so the only company I had to look forward too was the bartender that looked less-than thrilled to actually be here. "Can I get a Jack and Coke, please?" He just nodded his head and turned to start making the drink. I was really starting to question why I even came to the party any way. I mean the people that invited us were more friends with Daniel than me and the only time I spoke with the party guest was when I was at the country club or at someone else's party. The people that surrounded the room were people that I grew up disliking. Even though the elite society of Massachusetts was a different breed than those of Charming, their attitudes all remained the same. They all thought they were better than others and made sure to put the people who they thought didn't matter on the lowest level of the totem poll. My husband, unfortunately, acted this way as well. Daniel grew up around these types of people, seeing the harsh and unfair treatment they exhibited towards others. However, I may have grown up around people that were under the influence of something, but I grew up respecting others and treating people how I wanted to be treated.

"Thank you." I replied as I took the freshly made drink from the bartender. I was in mid sip when I felt someone occupy the empty seat beside me. "I'll have what she's having." I rolled my eyes at the source of the voice, still unaware as to why he was even here. "Are your husband's parties always this exciting?" He asked sarcastically as he thanked the bartender and took a sip of his beverage. I turned my head to look at him and shot him a sarcastic smile. "If you're so bored, then why did you even bother showing up?" He didn't reply, keeping his snarky remarks to himself. The only source of noise came from the party goers around us, neither of us speaking. After a few minutes, the music stopped and one of the main people jumped on the mic. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone started to quiet down as he continued to speak. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It means so much to my family and I that we have such great and loyal friends." I looked out across the crowd and saw that Daniel was seated with a couple of his business colleagues and their pristine wives. "The first event of the evening, and my personal favorite, is the auction. Now this year, we've decided to change the auction up a bit. We will not be selling artifacts tonight, no we will be auctioning off our lovely and gorgeous wives." At that moment, Jax's drink spewed across the bar top. I couldn't help but start laughing, trying my best to hold it in so we wouldn't attract even more attention. I'm pretty sure we got shushed by a couple of the older people that were sitting near us. "Since this is my charity gala, i'm gonna choose my beautiful, gorgeous, and talented wife to go first." He beamed with pride as the fairest of them all stood up and started making her way towards the stage. Melinda Livingston was the woman that the rest of the men's wives wanted to be like. She had the handsome husband, the nice houses, the exotic cars, and the jewels and clothes that would make a millionaire envious. Her blonde hair was as fake as the hair placed on a barbie doll's head and her tan looked as if she bathed in a bag of cheetos but she thought she was the most gorgeous thing in the world. I of course had to be nice to her since her husband was my husband's boss. Did I mention that she was half his age…..

"Okay, we're gonna start the bidding at 10,000." A few hands went up. He started bidding her off like she was a piece of cattle, the price raising with every hand raised. I mean a guy is gonna bid on someone that looks like freaking Jessica Rabbit with blonde hair. As the price started getting to where it consisted of three figures, people started to back off. By the end of the bidding, Melinda Livingston went for roughly 225,000 dollars, sold to one of the retired businessmen who worked at the company ages ago. "Okay, let's see who's next." I watched as he pulled a name out a glass jar. "Another beautiful girl, Karyn Jones!" I slowly closed my eyes and swore under my breath. "Come on down, Karyn!" Dominick egged on. I got up from my seat, making sure to down the rest of my Jack and Coke, and started walking towards the stage. "Now this lovely lady is married to our co-executor, Daniel Jones. Karyn went to NYU, where she studied fashion design and business and also where she met her husband." It was like I was a freaking contestant in the Ms. America pageant. "Karyn was born in a small California town, where he father was a mechanic and her mother was a housewife. She enjoys reading, working, and her dog, Simon." I had finally made it to the stage, facing everyone in the audience. "Okay, so let's start the bidding off at 10,000." A couple men raised their hands. I tried my best to stand there and look like I was enjoying what was going on but it wasn't working. I had no idea that my husband signed me up for this but I guess he had no choice.

The betting continued to rise as more and more men began to bet. Daniel managed to throw a bet into the mix but not as many as he had done with Mrs. Livingston. "I have 175,000 going once, going twice-" Before he could say sold, a hand raised in the very back appeared. "500,000 dollars." Everyone in attendance let out a gasp of disbelief as I tried my best to see who the nutcase was. "500,000 dollars!" Dominick excitedly yelled. "Sold to the generous man at the bar. Please stand up sir!" Everyone turned in their chairs to see who the mystery man was. My eyes finally caught sight of just who the man was, causing my eyes to roll in annoyance. Jax stood up and started waving to those in the room as if he was the fucking president of United States. The party-goers applauded him as he started to make his way towards the stage, shaking hands with random men and winking at the ladies around him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you all to-" Dominick stopped in mid sentence. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I watched as Jax looked over to me first and then back to Dom. "Jackson, Jackson Madock." He was using Gemma's maiden name. "Well Mr. Madock, you not only helped us out tremendously but you managed to snag yourself one of the prettiest girls in the room." I gave him a small smile as I looked back into the audience for my husband. He wasn't smiling or anything, just sitting back, nursing a glass of scotch. I already knew that I was going to hear all about this when we get home later on tonight. "Well thank you again, Mr. Madock!" He shook Jax's hand before turning back to the mic. "How about we get the next lovely lady up here." I didn't waste any time in removing myself from the stage as Dominick pulled another name out of the bowl. Instead of going back to the bar, I made my way to the table where my husband was sitting. "Hey babe." He replied as he placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I watched as Jax passed us, his eyes connecting with mine as he walked by. "What was all that about?" Daniel whispered as he smiled to those passing by. I just casually shrugged my shoulders, telling him that I had no idea.

After an hour of playing auctioneer, Dominick ushered the musicians to start playing music once again. I watched as the older couples flocked to the middle of the floor, dancing to whatever the band was playing. "You wanna dance?" I nodded my head as we both got up from our seats and followed the crowd. The band had switched to a slower song as more couples come onto the floor. Daniel placed one arm around my midsection as his right hand placed itself in mine. We stayed silent as we just swayed to the soft music but I could feel how tense he really was. He was fine when we got here, basically talking to everyone in attendance. I don't know what made him change his attitude but i'm pretty sure it had something to do with the blonde by the bar.

It was almost midnight by the time we got home. We passed through the gate that lined the property and the car finally pulled into the garage. Daniel stayed silent as he removed himself from the driver's side, leaving me to stay in the car and try to figure out what his problem was. I already knew that he was going to have something to say but I really wasn't in the mood to hear it. I just wanted to get in the house and take a shower and then go to bed. It was late and I needed to get up early for work in the morning. After I watched Daniel enter the house, I finally removed myself from my position and got out of the car. When I made it into the house, Daniel was in the middle of pouring himself another drink. "I'm gonna head on to bed." I told him matter-of-factly. He didn't bother to respond, just keeping his attention focused on the bourbon. I rolled my eyes once I turned away from him and made my way up the staircase to where our bed and bath was. I kicked my heels off as soon as I entered the bedroom and started unzipping my dress as I walked into the bathroom. As I turned the shower on and stripped out of the rest of my clothes, I caught a glimpse of the symbol I used to live by. I never had the heart to actually remove it when I left California. It was a part of me and it was a part of my history. Most of the girls that received the tattoos decided to get them in places that were visible, well most had the tattoos placed on their chest. Even my own mother had my dad's crow above her right breast but I wasn't going to follow in her footsteps. When it came time for me to get Jax's crow inked on my body, the only place I wanted it was above my pubic bone. I chose the area because I only wanted Jax to see it. No one else needed to see who's crow I had tattoos on my body and I felt like only Jax deserved to see it. When I decided to leave, I contemplated getting it removed but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I loved Jax with all my heart and keeping the tattoo meant that he would always be with me in some sort of way.

"Babe?" I took my eyes away from the tattoo and saw Daniel was leaning against the bathroom door. "Hey." I replied back as I turned towards him. His eyes scanned my body as I tried to keep my cheeks from heating up in embarrassment. I was completely naked since I was seconds away from getting in the shower. "Do you mind if I join you?" I just nodded my head before opening the shower door. Seconds later, I felt Daniel come up behind me, his lips finding their place on my shoulder blade. "I love you so much, baby." His lips continued to work their way my back as I turned around in his arms. "I love you too." I told him as I connected my lips to his. We kissed for a couple minutes before he removed his lips from mine. "Show me." I looked at him confused. "Show me how much you love me." I realized what he meant. He knew that was the one thing I hated doing but he knew that I wouldn't say no. I didn't even like going down on Jax and he never forced me to do it either. Performing oral sex was one thing that I never enjoyed doing. I guess growing up in the clubhouse and around the whores that inhabited the place made me realize that it was a disgusting thing. "Karyn, I need you to show me how much you love me." I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly moved onto my knees.

"Okay, let me get this straight-" I rolled my eyes as Kali spoke. "Some random guy, who looks like your ex-husband, paid 500,000 dollars to take you out?" I nodded my head. "Are you going?" I just shrugged my shoulders as I popped a Skittle into my mouth. "I haven't decided yet." She started shaking her head as her twin, Ashlynn, decided to tell me her opinion. "I think you should go. I mean everyone needs some time away from their spouses and Daniel is hardly ever home lately." Ashlynn and Kali were the only two people out of Charming that knew about my past. They knew all about my parents and their struggles and they knew that I was married. The only thing I didn't share with them was the life that Jax led. "Maybe you should fuck him to see if he is your ex-husband." My jaw dropped as Kali highfived her sister. "You know she's right. I mean if a guy that looks just like my ex-husband showed up in town and wanted to take me out, i'd let him do more than just take me to dinner." I just shook my head. "Just give the guy a chance; there's nothing wrong with being friends with the poor bloke." Before I could respond, the bell above the door chimed. I jumped off the stool that I was sitting on and walked towards the front of the store and saw Melinda Livingston standing near the register. "Melinda?" I asked a bit confused. Why on earth would the queen bee herself want to shop in my store. "Karen!" She yelled out. I would probably mispronounce someone's name too if I had that much bleach soaking into my brain. "Dominick just wanted me to stop by and see if you and Danny wanted to come to our house for a pool party this Saturday?" I looked back to where the twins were standing. "Their not invited." Melinda replied as I turned back towards her. "Dom wants to keep things professional; he only wants people that he trust there." I felt the urge to roll my eyes but she would probably go home and tell her husband that I did so.

"I'll let Daniel know." I told her simply. She gave me a fake smile before she turned around and left the store. "What a fake bitch!" Kali yelled out once the door was closed. "Their not invited." She went on to mimick Melinda. "What a cunt." That was Kali for ya. She wasn't afraid to say things that most women wouldn't dare say, including myself. "How about we go get something to eat, i'm starving." I told them as I walked back into my office. "I've been dying for a burger for a week now." Daniel came up with this idea that red meat was no longer going to be served at our house. We were to only eat fish, vegetables, fruits, and grains. If it wasn't for my stash of chocolate and the occasional late night bag of Doritos, I would be starving to death. "Let's go to that little diner on Rose Street." Ashlynn suggested, causing Kali and I to no in agreement. As we were walking out, my office phone started to ring. "You gonna get that?" I just shook my head, "If it's important, they'll leave a message."

Jax's POV

"_Please leave a message after the beep!" _

I ended the call and placed my phone back on the table. I didn't bother leaving a message since she probably wouldn't return my call anyway. There was so much that I wanted to tell her last night but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her any of it. For one, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. I mean she's going to look gorgeous in anything she wears but there was just something about the way she looked last night. The other issue was that husband of hers. Since the first day I met Daniel, there was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. He seemed nice on the outside but there was something dark lingering inside. He was the one who invited me to the get together to begin with but I guess he was regretting that decision when I payed half a million dollars for his wife. I'm sure he was scratching his head trying to figure out how a mechanic can afford to pay 500,000 dollars. As I drove home last night, memories of Dylan and I together started to take over. From the time I got home to the time I went to bed, all I could think about was Dylan. I even dreamed about her! We had such a good time when we were together and it killed me that I was the reason why it all went south. I cheated on her countless times with various women. I put so much on her plate that she just decide to leave. She left without telling me and I can't say I really blame her. Ever since we were young, she had talked strongly about leaving Charming and her parent's mistakes behind her. She begged me so many times to leave with her but I never did. Charming and the club were the only things I knew in life. The club was my legacy and I wanted to make my old man proud. I wanted to take the club in the direction that he wanted it to be in but I let the money and the power take over. I let my emotions take over even more. I become a ruthless killer that wanted nothing more than to make people suffer like they had made my family and I suffer. I took out my anger on my friends and those around me. I took the anger that I felt towards losing not only my best friend but also my wife on those that didn't deserve it. I killed my own mother for God's sake! I got those that I loved killed and I killed those that I once loved. Dylan told me that if I stayed in Charming all these things would start to happen and that would be the end. I would either end up locked up for the rest of my life or found dead in the streets. She knew what was best for me but I didn't listen. I was too headstrong to listen to the person who loved me the most. This was my second and last chance to make sure that I finally fix things in my life. The only care and worry I have left in this world belongs to the one person I should have focused on to begin with.

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**I just want to apologize for getting the update out two days later than I planned. I had to get all my paperwork ready for nursing school and they only gave me a short time to do so (that's college for you though). This update is a bit of a filler but it shows the relationship that Dylan and Jax still sort of have. You can tell that Jax is still madly in love with Dylan but she's still in denial that Jax is really Jax. She doesn't want to accept that he is indeed the true Jackson. I also decided to use Jax's grandfather's last name as Jax's name. He doesn't want people to know who he really is and using a different last name will make that possible. If you have visited my Photobucket account, you have seen the person that I have chosen to portray Daniel…. Well I changed his face claim once again. I decided to choose Tom Hardy as the face claim for Daniel. He's my face claim for Tyler in Monster and I feel like he fits the character I have created for Daniel. Plus, who wouldn't want to see Charlie Hunnam and Tom Hardy in the same movie/story? Since we're on the subject of Daniel, what do you all think? He's a bit of an ass, right?! How about Dylan's friends, Kali and Ashlynn? They are probably on my top five characters to write about; I think they are hilarious! They are portrayed by the Veronicas!**

**Last but not least: ****So, I hate to harp about this since you guys are pretty good at commenting but i've noticed that i've only been getting maybe 2 or 3 comments per chapter and that kind of stinks :( I don't want to be the type of person that begs for comments but I love it when I hear what you all have to say and it keeps me motivated to keep updating! I understand that everyone is busy but just take a second after reading the update to tell me how it was; I greatly appreciate it and you guys are the best readers in the world. I hope you guys have a great rest of your Tuesday and expect to see an update of Monster out by the weekend. I'm about to start writing it after I post this update! Thanks again guys! **


End file.
